Safety controllers are essential during operation of potentially dangerous machines. Proper use of safety controllers may increase personnel safety when operating a potentially dangerous machine. Safety controllers may also increase efficiency and productivity. For example, safety controllers may prevent a decrease in the machine's service life by preventing improper use of the machine.
Many safety controllers are configured to receive various types of external devices. For example, a safety controller may be configured to receive an individual safety device such as an emergency stop button. The safety controller may also receive a sensor device. The safety controller may process information received from a sensor device to generate status messages to a user.
Some safety controllers are configurable. For example, a first user may need the safety controller configured only to monitor and generate alerts according to a predetermined set of instructions. A second user may need the safety controller configured to monitor and respond, in accordance with a predetermined set of instructions, if a fault is detected. As such, configurable safety controllers offer users a wide variety of configurable options that a user may configure according to the user's needs.